1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting tool and in particular to a cutting tool having an improved cutting performance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a cutting tool with a first handle fixedly attached to a first blade, and with a second handle and a second blade pivotably attached to each other at a pivot attaching also the first handle and the first blade to the second handle and the second blade.
In this known cutting tool, a second pivot is arranged at a distance from the first pivot to attach the second handle and the second blade pivotably to each other. In this way the second pivot makes it possible to transmit the force generated by a user on the handles to the blades as an optimal and maximal cutting force.
A problem with the prior art solution is, however, that as the cutting force increases the forces applied by the user on the handles tend to bend the material of the cutting tool as the handles, the blades and/or the pivot points yield. Such yielding can affect the distance between the blades resulting in a situation where the cutting tool no longer cuts the desired material efficiently.